


Second Quest

by Smolkobold



Series: [Sketch] [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feels, Robots, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Series: [Sketch] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091282





	Second Quest

Samuel sat at his desk, staring intently at the screen before him. In his hands was a shiny new replica Super Nintendo controller, compatible with USB. The controller was excellent for playing retro games on his PC, and he was excited to try out some of the games of his childhood he never had the chance to experience again. His NES was hard to get working nowadays, so he decided he’d try his hand at some of the classics before he went to bed. Samuel always found the atmosphere of a dark room with an open window charming, especially in the summer when the crickets could be heard. Despite being hundreds of miles from where he grew up, the sound of crickets always reminded him of his favorite childhood memories.

Somewhere in the distance in his apartment, Samuel heard a soft click-whirring sound coming from another room. Such as sound was familiar to him, but he hoped it would stop like it usually did after a little while. Just the sound of it made him feel sick and uneasy. Samuel tried his best to ignore the sound, and downloaded one of the classics; The Legend of Zelda. Samuel always found adventure games to be the best. He loved the idea of exploring exciting new worlds, with many a secret just waiting to be discovered by him. This one was one of his personal favorites, he had beaten it more times than he cared to admit but he still had fun every time. There was something about the gameplay and atmosphere that kept him coming back, something that he didn’t feel when he played games that were new.

This time he decided he’d try to play through the game without the sword. That would prove a challenge, but it was one he was up for. Of course he knew he’d have to get the master sword at some point, since Ganon couldn’t be defeated without it, but that was for later. Now was the time for his adventure to begin. Or at least it would have if the sound hadn’t gotten louder. Slowly, the doorknob behind him began to turn in the fidgety, uneven way he knew it did when she opened it. The door itself flung open in one rough, uneven movement, accompanied by the sounds of robotic agony.  
“…SAM…” She called out into the dark room. 

“PL-PL-PL-PL-PLEA-S-S-E TURN ON THE L-LIGHTS.” Her mechanical stutter had worsened since he had last heard her voice, and her movements sounded even more staggered. Her sentence was punctuated by a thud, as her plastic body creaked and bent under the forces of their own aging weight. Nessa was lying on the floor next to the entrance. Her single glowing red eye flickered as she looked towards Sam’s seat, her face tired and slightly sorrowful from the years of loneliness. Sam hated seeing her like this. Back when he was a child, she was always full of energy and ready to play whatever Sam wanted. It hurt for Sam to admit it, but Nessa had become long obsolete while he had grown into a successful man.

Samuel stood up and walked to the light switch, turning it on. It was only then he saw exactly how pitiful a scene she made. Parts of her body all over were dented, from her saddened face to her plastic little feet. Her entire body had yellowed with age slightly, and one of her arms had broken off during the many years of use. Her clothing was off kilter, held on only by one of her shoulders, and only one of her eyes flickered dimly while the other remained dark.

“SAM.” She turned slightly, looking up at her old friend and giving him a weak smile. “DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?” She asked, slowly getting up onto her knees as she spoke. “J-J-J-J-JU-JUST-T-UST-UST-T LIKE OLD T-TIMES?” Sam supported her as her erratic movements attempted to get herself onto her feet. He held her by the hand, his other supporting her weight under the shoulder as he led her to the chair he was previously sitting at. “I AM NOT AS GOOD AS THOSE NEW MACHINES SAM…” She began. After a short pause. She continued. “BUT WE-E CAN STILL HA-A-A-VE FUN TO-TO-TO-TOGET-T-THER RIGHT?” Nessa sat in the chair, her single lit eye flickering as she asked the question to Sam. This time expecting an answer. 

“Of course we can, Nessa.” Sam replied. He quickly took ahold of the mouse and closed the emulator, hoping to shut it off before she noticed. “..IT LOOKS LIKE T-THEY-EY CAN DO WHAT I CAN TOO HU-H. -EY. BUT I MEAN N-N-OTH-OTH-NOTHIN-G BEATS THE REAL THI-ING RIGHT?” Desperation immediately crossed her sallow face as she held a controller out for Sam to grab. The same controller he had used as a child, no less. Sam could probably remember where each of the nicks and dings came from if he had the time, but this was not the way he wanted to remember them. “Yeah, I was just going to try playing it on my computer since you’ve kind of been malfunctioning lately. Maybe it’d give you a little rest. I tried cleaning you out, but it just seems like your connectors are shut.”

Nessa shook her head violently as a look of pain shot across her face. She thrusted a cartridge into Sam’s hands along with the controller. “PLEASE. YOUR FAVORITE. GIVE IT A SHOT. I AM SURE IT WILL WORK THIS TIME.” Sam looked down, away from her pained, hurt face. He wished he had never said anything, because she probably wouldn’t have remembered. In his hands was a golden cartridge, still in good condition besides a few scratches across the sticker that read “The Legend of Zelda”. “Yeah, I’m sure last time was just a fluke.” Sam tried his best to not hurt her any more. He hated seeing her suffer. With a bit of hesitation, Sam lifted her shirt and inserted the cartridge. As he pushed, a soft grinding noise was punctuated by the sound of the cartridge hitting her stomach. “TURN ME ON SAM AND WE CA-A-N-AN H-AV-E FUN AGAI-TSK” Sam reached up and pressed the button labelled “POWER” on Nessa. “Of cours-“.

Sam was cut short by Nessa’s agonized screams. Her body seized violently as her frail casing nearly immediately fell from the chair onto the ground. Sam tried his best to hold her still, but it seemed fruitless as she quickly curled onto a ball on the floor, trembling. Her single eye blinked solid red on and off as her screaming was made even more intolerable as it began to mix with the sounds of her vomiting. Dark, black syrup came from her open mouth in a spray, while she still yelled in fear and pain. Sam quickly reached and pressed the “POWER” button again, trying to minimize the damage she sustained. With the button pressed, her body went limp and the light of her eye went blank.

As horrifying as it was, Sam was used to it by now. Nessa usually did this when she malfunctioned, and it would take her a little to recover from such an incident. He picked up her light, pitiful body and gently placed her back on the chair, and did his best to clean the dark vomit from the wooden floor. After a few minutes, the light on her eye relit as her body slowly came back to life. As she regained her consciousness, her face was confused. “…DID I WORK THIS TIME SAM?” Nessa asked, her face looking even more empty than ever before. She looked up from the controller and the game in Sam’s hand to his face, seeking some sort of answer.

“Of course it worked, Nessa. We got to play Zelda, just like when we were kids. We had so much fun together, I wished the game would have never ended!”

“HOW ABOUT WE P-P-PLAY-AY THE S-S-SEC-O-COND QUEST THEN?”

“Sure. Let me just put the cartridge back in and we can have another whole adventure, just for us to enjoy.”


End file.
